how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ohrfeigenwette
Die Ohrfeigenwette ist eigentlich recht leicht zu erklären: thumb|Barney wurde geschlagen. Es gibt zwei Menschen, die diese Wette austragen, in diesem Fall sind es Barney und Marshall. Begonnen hat alles an einem Nachmittag im Mc Larens Pub, als Barney, Marshall und Lily zusammensitzen. Dann gibt es einen Ohrfeigenbeauftragten, eine Art Schiedsrichter, der entscheidet, wann Ohrfeigen gegeben werden und wann nicht. Wenn man gegen den Willen des Ohrfeigenbeauftragten ohrfeigt, dann darf der Gegner ohrfeigen. In diesem Fall nimmt Lily diesen Part ein, der einen, laut Barney das Leben lang verfolgt. So soll auf Lilys Grabstein einmal stehen: Lily Aldrin. Treue Ehefrau, geliebte Freundin, Ohrfeigenbeauftragte. Nun ist der Sinn der Ohrfeigenwette, sich gegenseitig Fragen zu stellen, bei denen man um eine Ohrfeige wettet. Derjenige, der Recht hat, darf dem, der nicht Recht hat, so heftig wie nur möglich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlagen. Gespielt wird vozugsweise an Klapsgiving, welches einmal im Jahr stattfindet, und zwar an Thanksgiving. In der zweiten Staffel wundert sich die Gruppe, wieso Robin Shoppingmalls meidet. Marshall denkt, es liegt daran, das sie schon einmal verheiratet gewesen war und die Hochzeit in einer Mall stattgefunden hat. Barney denkt, das Robin einmal in einem Porno mitgespielt hatte, der in einer Mall stattgefunden hat. Robin sagt darauf im Scherz, dass sie einmal in einer Mall geheiratet hat, woraufhin Marshall Barney ohrfeigt. Als sich dann herausstellt, das Robin nie verheiratet war und Barney ein Video von Robin findet, von dem er denkt, das es sich dabei um einen Porno handelt, ohrfeigt Barney Marshall. Schließlich handelt es sich bei dem Video um ein Musikvideo von Robin Sparkles, Robins früherem Künstlernamen als kanadischer Teenie-Popstar. Daraufhin stellt Lily Barney vor die Wahl: 10 Ohrfeigen sofort oder 5 Ohrfeigen, die immer und überall erteilt werden können. Barney entscheidet sich für die 5 Ohrfeigen. *Die erste Ohrfeige wird noch am selben Tag erteilt, in der Folge Schlag auf Schlag *Die zweite Ohrfeige erteilt Marshall Barney wegen eines schlechten Theaterstücks, das Barney aufgeführt hatte, um Lily zu ärgern. *Die dritte Ohrfeige erteilt Marshall Barney an Klapsgiving des nächsten Jahres, in der Folge Klapsgiving *Die vierte Ohrfeige will Marshall eigentlich Ted und Robin schenken, allerdings können diese sich nicht einigen, wer sie ausführen soll und so wird sie immer weitergereicht, bis schließlich doch Marshall Barney ohrfeigt. Dies ebenfalls an Klapsgiving, in der Folge Klapsgiving 2 - Die Rache der Ohrfeige You Just Got Slapped You Just Got Slapped ist ein Lied, das Marshall den anderen am Klavier vorspielt und vorsingt, nachdem er die Ohrfeigenwette gewonnen hat und Barney ins Gesicht schlagen durfte. Barney liegt dabei mit Schmerzen am Boden und übernimmt den Backround-Gesang. Ted und Robin schwenken dabei mit ihren Feuerzeugen. thumb|264px Der Text: What is this feeling that's put you in your place? A hot red burning on the side of your face. You feel the blood rush to your cheek, tears start to fill your eyes. Your lips are trembling but you can't speak. You're trying, oh you're trying not to cry. You just got slapped! Across the face, my friend. You just got slapped! Yes, that really just happened. Well, everybody saw it, hah! Everybody laughed and clapped. 'Cause it was awesome, the way that you just got slapped. ---- Übersetzung: Wie ist das Gefühl das dich an diese Stelle drückt Ein heißes, feuerrotes Brennen an der Seite deines Gesichts. Du fühlst das Blut deine Wangen hinunterrinnen, Tränen füllen deine Augen. Deine Lippen zittern, aber du kannst nicht sprechen. Du versuchst, oh, du versuchst nicht zu heulen.thumb|Barney vor Marshall's Ohrfeigencounter. Du wurdest gerade geschlagen. Mitten ins Gesicht, mein Freund. Du wurdest gerade geschlagen. Ja, es ist wirklich gerade passiert. Jeder hat es gesehen, hah! Jeder hat gelacht und geklatscht. Weil es einfach spitze war, wie du gerade geschlagen wurdest. Danach wünscht Marshall allen fröhliches Klapsgiving. Trivia *Marshall richtet zu diesem Zweck extra einen Counter auf seinem Laptop ein. Kategorie:Spiele